


Don't Take Out Your Handkerchiefs

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilya goes about proving that she's older strangely.  Kink Bingo, for the square "spanking/paddling."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take Out Your Handkerchiefs

When you were just a bit over four feet tall and acted like a child, you should forfeit all right to claims of maturity. At least, that was what Issei thought.

This girl, Illyasviel von Einzbern, who had shown up suddenly in Shirou's home and demanded his attention, drove Issei up the wall. She was loud, selfish, and irritating, even more than any normal child would be; when she tried to be cute, it didn't affect him in the slightest. He wouldn't fall to her false charms. He was much more practiced as a monk than that.

"Shirou, Issei doesn't like me." The girl was almost whining now. Why she included him in Shirou's invitation to her castle, Issei didn't know.

Shirou started to speak before Issei interrupted. "I have every reason not to like you, Einzbern. If you can prove that there is more to you than attention-grabbing behavior then I will consider liking you."

Something sharp came to her expression before disappearing. "Maybe I just seem like a child to you because you treat me like one. What if you let me be as mature as I could be?"

He scoffed. "If you'd like to act mature, by all means go ahead. I'll gladly listen to you if you sound reasonable at all."

"Okay~" She turned to Shirou. "Oh, Sella wanted to talk to you for some reason. If she says she didn't she's lying because she's embarrassed, so you should go see her now."

"All right." Shirou looked over Issei briefly. "Don't be too rough on her, please."

"I won't," Issei answered, confident. She couldn't be all that bad, even if she was a bit of a brat.

After Shirou left, Ilya turned her gaze back to Issei. "You know, I'm actually older than my brother, and you."

"Is that so?" Issei was unimpressed. Physical age meant nothing if it wasn't accompanied by maturity. "And you'd like to say that this means I should respect you."

"A lot like that. Leysritt."

The other maid approached. She had been so quiet that Issei had forgotten she was in the room. "Yes?"

"Our guest is being very rude to his host, and should be disciplined," Ilya ordered. Actual hints of authority were in her tone.

"I understand." Then suddenly she was on him, easily overpowering him and how did he end up over her knee in barely two seconds?

Ilya walked over to face him, smirking. "You've been insulting to me, and should be punished in a suitable way. Do you know how elders punish children?"

Issei felt his voice jump in an undignified squeak. "T...take away their allowance? Ground them?" Please, anything but-

"Leysritt."

He felt his pants and underwear being pulled down and had all of one moment to panic before her hand impacted.

A jolt went through him. She probably could have been much rougher - he'd seen her carrying a giant axe, for example - but it still hurt and hurt a lot. "A-all right, that's enough, could you let me up?"

Ilya shook her head. "I don't want to."

"You aren't proving your point-"

Why did he say such stupid things when they only caused her to inflict more pain? He cried out, scrambling to get out of her grip and failing entirely.

Ilya grinned. "I know~ But this is fun, isn't it?"

"Maybe for you it is..." Another groan of pain. He was pretty sure he was going to have bruises in the morning. Lots of them, if this continued.

His whimpered pleas went unheeded. Ilya continued to direct her maid to... spank him, occasionally pausing to let him recover a bit, soothing the bruises, before continuing with the pain. She just watched, the smug expression on her face something that he'd never seen on an actual child.

Maybe she was more devilish than even Tohsaka.

Ilya kept that smirk right up until Issei's shriek of intense pain caused it to changed to something more like a surprised look. "I think we hurt him. Leysritt, stop."

Issei managed to glare at her. "You think, you've been hitting me for how long?! Ugh, be thankful I don't think that was my tailbone..."

"I didn't want to _hurt_ you," Ilya explained, as Leysritt sat him back up in his chair. "I just thought it would be fun. Since you think I'm a child, isn't it appropriate?"

"You have such a perverse sense of fun..." he grumbled. "Adults do other things besides spanking people younger than them. Your mind shouldn't have gone there automatically. ...what have you been reading?"

"Nothing, really~"


End file.
